


Last Lullaby.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, I've done the feels again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And before time demands our goodbye</i><br/><i>Can you sing me a last lullaby?</i><br/>All Tony remembers is a loud crash and a sickening scream.<br/>All Loki remembers is a blinding pain and darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading music: Professor Green - Last Lullaby ft. Tori Kelly.

The last thing Loki remembered was everything crashing and burning around him.

He couldn't find a way to escape without trying to get through the destruction, so he just picked the smallest looking explosion and fought his way through as fast as his mortal form would let him. He managed to avoid everything for a while. It was working. He was going to get out and he was going to be able to get somewhere safe until he felt that he could go back in again.

But then he saw Tony.

Tony was starting to struggle fighting back the beasts that surrounded him and even from here, he knew the suit was failing. JARVIS was trying to tell Tony to get out of there somehow, but Tony wasn't going to listen. Loki didn't have to hear the conversation to know that it was taking place. He knew enough to know that's how it would go. Eight years by Tony's side had taught him that he never takes even the best advice until he sees no other way out of a situation, even if it puts his life in danger.

And that's why Loki went back for him. He ignored his chance to get to safety, and he went to try and help, stopping only briefly so he could pick up a sturdy metal pole to use as a weapon. While he was still as good with his hands and knives as he'd always been, he didn't feel like getting too close to creatures this size in a powerless form.

He'd started to fight them off. He'd managed to kill a few with just the use of a metal pole. He was doing well. As Tony got free enough to escape by fighting his way out, something crashed into Loki, sending him backwards beneath a load of rubble that was falling.

When everything fell on top of him, he felt some of his bones breaking beneath his skin. A blinding pain filled his body, ripping a scream from his throat and sending his vision white before he fell into a pit of peaceful darkness.

The last thing Loki remembered was a blinding pain, and darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tony could hear the crashes around him from everything collapsing and being thrown around. He couldn't comprehend how everything had gotten this bad this fast, but he didn't have time to think about it. These creatures clearly weren't anything from Earth, and they clearly weren't going down without a fight, taking most of humanity down with them if they could.

Tony had been enjoying a peaceful Sunday with his friends and his lover in the tower when they'd got the call from Fury, only seconds before things outside started to explode. Tony hadn't dared to look towards where his Tower was usually stood tall since being out in the midst of the battle. He didn't want to see the extent of the damage done this time.

With help from someone he was yet to see, he escaped his crowd of aliens. He fought his way out and took himself into the air. His suit was malfunctioning. He wasn't going to be in the air for much longer. He needed to find Loki and he needed cover to get out of the battle. No one was around, though. The rest of the team were occupied with other things, and he hadn't seen Loki. That worried him. He'd told Loki to accept the chopper SHIELD was going to send to pick him up to keep him somewhere safe, but he'd refused, stating he'd be more help here than he would there. Tony had argued back, but he didn't win. He didn't have time to win. Loki was determined and the battle was beginning. He had to accept it and make Loki promise not to do anything stupid. Though promises where Loki was concerned weren't often kept, more-so at times like this.

When Tony spotted someone becoming buried beneath the debris left behind from an explosion, his heart leapt into his throat before sinking to the deepest pits of his stomach. A head of raven hair could be seen disappearing beneath the rubble along with green and black clothing, and Tony knew who that belonged too. But of course, his attention had been taken away from what was going on around him for a moment too long.

The last thing Tony remembered was a loud crash and a sickening scream.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Tony noticed upon waking, was how white everything around him was. A headache immediately crashed down against his brain when all he could think was _oh God, am I dead? Did I die? Is this the end?_

Sitting up, he saw Bruce sat in the chair at the foot of the bed, studying something on his iPad. Tony cleared his throat, catching his friend's attention. Bruce gave him a smile when he looked up, placing the device in his hand down on the chair as he stood so he could move closer to Tony.

"How do you feel?" The scientist asked.

"Rough," Tony mumbled. "Is it over?"

"Yeah. It's over," Bruce said.

"Everyone else okay?" Tony asked, swinging his legs carefully over the edge of the bed. Bruce nodded.

"Natasha and Clint are a bit bruised up, Cap is having minor cuts tended to as we speak, and I'm here with you so clearly I'm fine. The Other Guy took all my damage for me," he explained.

"What about Thor?" Tony asked.

"He's fine. Nothing he hasn't handled before, apparently," Bruce said, shaking his head. Tony nodded.

"Anyone spoken to Fury yet? I'm pretty sure he'll want an update on everything that's-" Tony cut himself off, making Bruce frown.

"Tony? You okay?" he asked, noticing a sudden paling in Tony's skin colour.

"Loki," he mumbled, looking at Bruce. "Where's Loki?"

Bruce sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"What? Why? What the fuck happened?" Tony demanded. With another sigh, Bruce stood and grabbed his iPad, motioning for Tony to follow him. The Billionaire didn't hesitate. He stood still for a few seconds once he was up to gain his balance back, then followed as fast as the aching in his knee would allow him too.

Tony could see Thor down the hall they turned into. He was stood looking through a window with his hand pressed against the glass. Natasha and Clint were sat in the chairs against the opposite wall, and Steve was pacing with a phone pressed to his ear.

"Thor," Bruce called. The Thunder God looked over, giving a smile as his eyes filled with relief.

"Tony, you are okay," Thor said. Tony nodded.

"Everything aches, and I have a monster of a migraine, but I'm fine," Tony assured him. "How are you holding up?"

"I myself am fine, but I fear for my brother," Thor confessed.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I found him beneath the rubble of a cafe. He's got so many broken bones and internal injuries, and if he still had use of his magic, they'd already be healing and he'd be up and walking. He might not even have that mess to heal if he'd had his magic. He could've escaped this fate," Thor rambled quietly.

"They're operating as we speak. Have been for almost eight hours now," Clint commented from his chair. Tony's head snapped in his direction.

"Eight hours? I've been out for eight fucking hours?!" he exclaimed. Natasha shushed him with a stern look, then let her eyes soften as she stood, placing a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You took a pretty hard hit to the head after you got distracted by Loki disappearing beneath that cafe. You're lucky Rogers wasn't far from you, else it could've been messy. They had to cut you out of your suit because JARVIS malfunctioned and shut off," she explained. "Thor found Loki not long after they'd pulled you out of the way, and he and Rogers made sure SHIELD had you both in their care to get you both to a hospital while we finished up."

"Jesus Christ," Tony mumbled. "Is he gonna be okay? Loki, I mean."

"They don't know, Tony," Natasha sighed. "There was so much internal bleeding that they had to start operating while they were on the chopper, else he'd already be dead. He's got a lot of broken bones, too. Without his magic, he's beyond full repair, so they don't know what they can do for him."

"Fucking hell," Tony said, feeling his body begin to tremble. He didn't know what to do. For the first time since Loki first came back to Midgard, Tony was completely lost for answers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The hospital room was silent, aside from the slow, steady beeping of the heart monitor that was hooked up to Loki's body. The God's breathing was unstable, but it was stable enough for him to be alive.

Tony was alone with him. He was sat in the chair beside his bed in his hospital room. The rest of the team were in a conference room down the hall with Fury and Coulson, debriefing and discussing what they'd do now. The doctors had been, explained the situation to Tony, and left again. Tony still had tear tracks left on his cheeks from the crying he'd so freely done while the doctors had been speaking to him. He'd placed his hand on the bed, lacing his warm hand with his lover's cold one. Loki's hands were cold. So, so cold. Tony didn't like it. It kept reminding him of the horrible hand fate had dealt him. Loki didn't deserve this. He'd never deserve this.

An almost silent groan coming from the raven haired man would've been missed by anyone else, but not by Tony. The engineer looked beside him, watching emerald eyes flutter open slowly. Loki's head tilted slightly, and Tony smiled softly at him, feeling himself becoming teary all over again. Loki was so beautiful, even laying in a hospital bed covered in bruises and cuts.

"Hey there," Tony said softly, barely trusting his voice. He cleared his throat. "How d'you feel?"

"Awful," Loki responded quietly, his voice raising barely above a whisper. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tony said. "Hit in the head had me out for a good half a day, apparently, but aside from bruising and a few small cuts that just needed cleaning, I'm okay."

"No, I mean are you _really_ okay, Tony," Loki said. "Your eyes are so full with tears, I fear that you may start me off if you start crying."

"Oh, right," Tony mumbled. "Lokes, I-"

"What?" Loki asked, frowning. "What's going on? What haven't you told me yet?"

A tear escaped Tony's left eye. His emotions betrayed him again as he closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. When he opened his eyes to look at Loki, his lover's features were coated with a look of concern.

"Tony..." he said slowly. "Tell me what's going on."

"There was nothing they could do, Loki," he barely whispered. Loki frowned in confusion.

"What?" he questioned. "What are you telling me?"

"Y-You're dying, Loki," Tony whimpered. "The internal bleeding is too great to stop it all. There's nothing more they can do for you other than stop as much of the pain as possible and make you as comfortable as you can. They don't even know how much longer you're going to survive, though most of them think you won't make it to this evening."

"They're wrong. I'll be fine," Loki said quietly, still as stubborn as he always was.

"No, you won't be, Loki," Tony said, heart shattering in his chest as he faced the cold, hard truth of the situation instead of sitting in denial. "You don't have your magic anymore. You're like me now. You're a mortal. You have been for _years_ because you wouldn't go back and regain your powers like you were supposed to. You insisted on living as a mortal because you like it, and then you don't do as you're damn told when we're trying to protect you!"

"Tony, please," Loki said quietly. "I didn't want to go with SHIELD because I still don't trust what they'll do to me if they have me alone, and I didn't want to leave you because I was scared to lose you in that battle. If I hadn't been there to deal with some of those surrounding you, you'd have been in far worse a state than this."

"That's far beside the point, Loki," Tony said. His tears were still falling. He could taste the saltiness on his lips. "You're dying. I'm going to fucking lose you because you're a stubborn bastard and wouldn't let me protect you. I'm never going to see you again!"

"A new start will do me good, Anthony," Loki said quietly. "I can undo all the wrongs I've done by starting over. I made my peace with my God's in Valhalla long ago. I made peace with the Queen of Hel, too, though she always did have a soft spot for me. I have nothing to fear in what is to come, only in what I'm leaving behind."

"Loki, stop talking," Tony begged. "Don't talk like that. Don't be so accepting of this! I don't want you to die! I don't want to lose you!"

"You told me yourself, Tony. There's nothing more they can do for me. If that is the case, then what more is there to do other than accept what is coming to me at last?" Loki said quietly, giving Tony's hand a light squeeze, since Tony hadn't released his hand yet. Tony said nothing more, just leant down to softly kiss Loki's lips, savouring it as much as he could, knowing that any second, he could lose his love.

When the two pulled apart, all was silent for a while aside from the sound of Tony shuffling close enough to lean down and rest his head beside Loki's on the pillow, pressing occasional kisses to his cheek, jaw and neck.

"Tony?"

The engineer hummed in response.

"I- I know I don't have long left. I can feel it. So before time demands our last goodbye-" Loki cut himself off for a minute, debating whether this was a good idea to ask this. Before Tony could cut in, Loki turned his head to face him and finished what he was going to say. "Will you sing to me? A last lullaby? Please?"

"Loki..." Tony whimpered. Tears started to prickle in Loki's eyes.

"Please, Tony. I want to hear you singing to me one last time," Loki said softly, his voice breaking.

"What song, Loki?" Tony asked, not having the heart to say no, even though he was sure he wouldn't be able to sing without breaking down.

"Do you remember the one that you sung to me when you came to Asgard for the first time?" Loki asked. "I asked you to sing me a Midgardian song, and the one you sang then was one I adored hearing."

"Really? You want that one?" Tony asked, the smallest of smiles ghosting his lips, in return bringing one to Loki's as he nodded. The main verses of the song Loki was talking about were supposed to be rapped, but since Tony couldn't rap for shit, he'd managed to find a way to sing them instead and make it sound good, and Loki liked that. Tony sighed. "Alright. Only because it's you."

"You love me," Loki said.

"I love you," Tony agreed. Loki closed his eyes, the smile still on his lips as Tony began to sing.

Before Loki's favourite part of the song came, the beeping of the heart monitor started to speed up dramatically fast, and Loki's breaths started coming out in short, desperate gasps. Loki was trying to hold on until he heard his favourite part of the song, but it wasn't going to work.

Tony knew what was happening, and as much as he wanted to call the doctors to try and stop it, he knew there was nothing more they were going to be able to do. So knowing Loki could still hear him, he kept singing, wrapping an arm around Loki to hold him close as tears streamed down his face.

Far too soon, the sped up beeping became one long, droned out beep. Loki sucked in his last breath, then his whole body relaxed for the last time, his eyes still closed, and the ghost of a smile still on his pale lips as Tony sung the final line of the song he knew he'd never listen to or sing ever again.

_"Will you sing me a last lullaby?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I keep feeling feels and these things keep happening.  
> I'M SORRY. ;~;  
> I need to stop. Really.  
> I've written more feely Frostiron than I have any other kind of Frostiron.  
> Ugh.  
> At least it wasn't Tony this time...?  
> Omfg no, that doesn't make this any better.  
> Feels are still everywhere and I'm still sorry. ;~;
> 
> Despite the feels, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please lemme know what you think.


End file.
